Newcomer
by Hikari-Dawn-Yami
Summary: The story happens when Gakupo had just joined Vocaloid and how his relationship with Kaito develops. WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI! And some bit of shoujo-ai
1. Chapter 1: New guy? Are you kidding me?

It was just a regular day. Everybody was finishing the songs they were asked to do. Miku and Luka had just finished their new song, but it wasn't going to be released until the next day. Kaito was talking with his master. Something new was coming, a new Vocaloid was going to join them. "Luka -chan will bring him here, his voice bank was just finished and perfected for his singing so Kaito I want you to help him learn how to use his voice bank and system to sing and talk " said his master. Kaito surprised by the request said "why me? I am considered a failure and I was about to be uninstalled but you still want me to teach him how to sing? " his master saw the pain in Kaito 's eyes. He remembered the day he was about to throw away Kaito because he wasn't selling as much as other Vocaloids. He deeply regretted having thought about throwing Kaito away, he just hadn't realized how much talent Kaito had. He finally said "Do not remind me of that, i told you that you are especial so don't get all gloomy about it, your singing is unique, you are able to sing in low and high tones. You should be proud of yourself, so now go get Luka-chan and welcome the newcomer, ok? Said his master in the pain of remembering that awful day. There was a long pause, but finally Kaito said "ok "

Kaito went to meet with the newcomer as he was asked to do. He saw a tall man talking with Luka. "He's tall, skinny, has long purple hair on a pigtail and. Wait. Is that a samurai outfit? You kidding right? But he is good-looking, i bet that he was designed like that so he would appeal more to girls. O whatever, I have to meet him anyway " Kaito thought annoyed by the sight but he walked up to Luka and the rare looking newcomer. "Kaito-nii-chan! Master sent you here right? O forget that, this is Gackpoid Kamui, but you can call him Gakupo " Said Luka in a cheery tone. "Hi. Nice to meet you, my name is Kaito" said Kaito in a not-in-the-mood-for-talking-tone, but the newcomer didn't answer. "Is his voice bank working? "Asked Kaito. "Yeah. Gakupo-san you are not going to talk? " Luka said curiously. Again, there was no answer. "Whatever, Luka i will take him from here on, you can go back to work " Kaito said while looking at Gakupo. Luka said hesitantly "Okay! But Kaito-nii-chan don't be rough on him okay? " Kaito nodded then said "Gakupo-san you have to come with me to meet master, if you have any questions just ask 'Kay? " Kaito walked as the newcomer followed without saying a word. Then suddenly Kaito heard the newcomer talk "What's your series number? " Gakupo asked in curiosity. "01-00" Kaito said with no emotion in his words. "What do you like to eat? " Gakupo asked again. "Ice cream, vanilla ice cream or any kind of ice cream, what about you? " Kaito said in a more happy tone. "Nasu (Eggplants)" said Gakupo. Then there was silence as they walked to their masters office, and suddenly tension rushed over Kaito's spine.


	2. Chapter 2: It all started with a magnet!

"We should sing a song together, Kaito." Said Gakupo in a very cheery and creepy tone. Tension rushed over Kaito's spine when he heard this, he could feel himself blushing. "That's a very good idea, Gackpoid." Said the master with no regret or chance of turning down the idea. "But I don't even think he knows how to sing!" Said Kaito trying to save himself from the idea. Then Gakupo's voice filled the room. Kaito was impressed, the guy who he had just meet was singing a very know Tohou song in old Japanese style, the song was Bad Apple. "That was amazing Gackpoid! Kaito I think that answered your question." Said the master filled with emotion. "Thanks, master. Hey, Kaito would you let me hear your voice singing?" Gakupo said in an astute but careful tone, "Shineba ii no ni! (I wish they all just die!)" Kaito said singing and left the room angry without believing what just happened.

"Damn it!" Kaito kicked his desk angry. "Why do I have to sing with a guy like that?! He is perfect! He should just sing by himself! Why am I getting so mad about it anyway?! Damn it... He is making my head spin...Wait. The hell did I just say?! Ah, shineba ii no ni..." He laid in his bed angry at himself. There was a knock on his door. "Nii-chan?" It was Miku's voice. He stood up and went to open the door. "What? " Kaito said in an angry tone. "I just wanted to tell you to come hear me and Luka-chan sing or new song. It's called 'Magnet'." said Miku happily. "Okay, I will come." Kaito said as he walked out the door and followed Miku.

When they got to their master's office, Kaito noticed that not only Luka was there but Gakupo was also there. "Kaito, you and Gackpoid will be performing this same song so please pay close attention." Said his master. Kaito didn't answer but looked at Gakupo and noticed him grinning. "Are you making fun of me?" Kaito thought while looking at Gakupo. "Luka-chan. Miku-chan. Here, I have designed this head phones especially for this song. Luka-chan you will use the light blue ones and Miku-chan you will use the pink one. And now, we shall begin." The master said waiting for the two girls to start singing. Miku and Luka entwined fingers and got closer and closer as the song advanced. Suddenly in the end of the song Luka kissed Miku in the cheek for the perfect ending. "Brilliant! That was perfect. Now, you two shall do the same" His master said filled with pride "Here." He handed a blue pair of head phones to Gakupo and gave Kaito the same but in purple color. "Let's do our best. Kaito-san" Said Gakupo proudly as he leaned closer to Kaito and entwined fingers with him. "You know. We have to kiss at the end" said Gakupo whispering at the beginning of the music, "S-shut up I know!" Kaito said angrily while blush covered his face. As the song went by Kaito noticed Gakupo getting closer to him. The music was about to end and Kaito knew that if he didn't get out of there Gakupo would take advantage of the situation and force a kiss on him. The music ended before Kaito could finish thinking. "Kaito..." Gakupo said softly as he leaned close and kiss Kaito on the lips. Kaito blushed and tried to push Gakupo away but couldn't, suddenly he felt something else on his lips, Gakupo was trying to invade his mouth with his tongue. "T-That's it!" Kaito thought "I have to get away now!" He thought desperate, but it was too late, by the time he even realized Gakupo was already playing with his tongue inside his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore and freed himself. Kaito turned around blushing and ran away to his room. He turned around and saw Gakupo smirking. "T-That guy was only making fun of me!" Kaito slammed his door and locked it. "Damn it... I hate him..." Suddenly he heard something on his window and saw Gakupo easily opening it and breaking in his room. "W-what the hell are you doing here?!" Kaito asked surprised while he was still blushing from the kiss. "I just came to play." Said Gakupo in a confident tone and closed the window.

Author's note: CLIFFHANGER! 8D I'm so mean XD Ok, so I will try to upload a chapter everyday but if I can't I will explain the reasons the day after. Thanks to the viewers and followers too. And please remember that is my first fanfiction so don't be mean to me TTwTT I will upload another chapter tomorrow. See you all then!-

Hikari-Dawn-Yami-


	3. Chapter 3: What? Who's there?

Tension was filling the room. Kaito ran to his door trying to open it but he realized that he didn't find his keys. "Are you searching for these?" Gakupo said spinning Kaito's keys in his hand and smirking. "G-give those back!" Kaito rushed to Gakupo in a failed attempt to get his keys, Gakupo threw Kaito in his own bed and stood in top of him. "I got you now" Gakupo said smiling while one of his hands was holding Kaito's wrists against the bed. "Gakupo-san let go of me!" Kaito screamed scared but blushing still."Kaito, I want to ask you something. Why do you keep avoiding me?" Gakupo asked, a hint of sadness in his voice and leaned closer a kissed Kaito. Kaito surrendered at his kiss and stop trying to save himself. "B-Because you are perfect compared to me and I feel like you make fun of me, and you are probably doing it right now by doing this!" Kaito said with tears on his eyes. It wasn't that he hated Gakupo, he was just...Just... Jealous of him and that was it. "To me you are perfect Kaito, I felled in love with you and your singing when we had just meet" Said Gakupo in a serious tone and looked Kaito in the eyes, "do you really think I was making fun of you?" Gakupo once again leaned closer and kissed Kaito, but this time he didn't care how Kaito felt and invaded his mouth with his tongue. "Mgh..." Kaito was trying to say something but he was being kissed to the point he could even barely breath. Kaito broke the kiss in the need of air. "G-Gakupo-san, I-I didn't know you..." Kaito said while his face was covered in blush. "Kaito... I want you" Gakupo whispered into Kaito's ear and then slowly licked it. "S-Stop... W-we can't do this, w-we are both guys" Kaito said embarrassed. "Are you that innocent or you have never done it with a guy before? " Gakupo said smirking "then I will be your first time" Gakupo said in a perverted tone and took Kaito's jacket off and threw it to the floor. "W-wait Gakupo-san!" Kaito said trying to stop him from doing anything else. "I won't wait" Said Gakupo while he also took Kaito's shirt and started played with his nipples. "Ngh.. W-what if someone finds out?" Kaito said in a mix of pain and pleasure. "I don't care if anyone finds out" Gakupo said as he moved his hands down inside of Kaito's pants and moved his hand in circles stimulating Kaito's member. "W-wait don't!" Kaito said again hopeless, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update DX And sorry for the cliffhanger but I got sick and right now I am on my way to the doctor so I'm writing from my phone and I can barely do that. Thanks to anybody following the story and I hope I can update tomorrow TTwTT**


	4. Chapter 4: How did we end up like this

"Who's there?" Kaito asked nervously. "Is Luka, I wanted to know if you knew where Gakupo-san was," Luka said from the other side of the door. "Tell her you don't know," Gakupo whispered to Kaito. "Sorry. I don't know where he is," Kaito said trying to keep calm. "The hell did I just say?! That was my only chance to escape!" Kaito thought when he realized what he just said. "Ok then, thanks," Luka said as she left from Kaito's door. "That was close, huh?" Gakupo said smirking. "Y-you! G-get your hands off me!" Kaito said blushing again trying to escape but Gakupo's hands didn't let him. "Why do you keep trying to run away from me?" Gakupo asked in curiosity. "Because just look at what you are doing to me! I don't even get why I get upset about this..." Kaito said slowing his tone. "Maybe you felled in love with me and you are getting flustered about the fact that now I'm touching you," said Gakupo as he leaned closer and kissed Kaito. Kaito finally surrendered, he slowly opened his mouth letting Gakupo turn the kiss into a more passionate one. Gakupo let Kaito's hands go and said "Here is your chance, you can escape now or let me do whatever I want. Is your choice," Kaito blushed. "Do I really want him to go...? Not really... Is my fault to be like this..." Kaito thought about it and nodded. Gakupo surprised removed all of Kaito's clothes. Kaito embarrassed covered himself, "w-what do you think you are doing?" said Kaito blushing. "I'm going to make you mine," said Gakupo smiling as if it was nothing so important. "W-what? That's impossible!" Said Kaito blushing even more than before. Gakupo ignored Kaito's question and turned Kaito around. "W-wait Gakupo-san!" said Kaito trying to figure out what Gakupo was planning to do. "Don't worry, I promise it will feel good," said Gakupo whispering into Kaito's ear as one of his hands reached down and rubbed Kaito's entrance. "Mgh.. W-what are you doing?!" said Kaito surprised. "If I want to make you mine, I will have to go inside you using this part," said Gakupo as he slowly pushed a finger inside Kaito. Kaito couldn't help but moan, Gakupo noticed that Kaito was enjoying it and pushed another finger inside him. "G-Gakupo-san..." Kaito managed to said between moans. "Did he just... Called out my name?" Gakupo thought surprised, "I can't bear this anymore," said Gakupo undressing himself. Kaito turned around, "G-Gakupo-san?" said Kaito as he saw Gakupo undress. "I'm going in," said Gakupo as he slowly pushed his member inside Kaito, "does it hurt?" he asked. "I-it does a bit," said Kaito while tears where forming in his eyes. Gakupo swallowed hard, he had never seen this cute side of Kaito before but he didn't care, he only wanted Kaito for himself and wouldn't allow anybody else to see Kaito like this and he started moving fast without caring a lot if somebody heard them. "Ah G-Gakupo-san!" Kaito moaned as Gakupo moved faster and faster, thrusting deep in him. Kaito putted his arms around Gakupo's neck begging for him not to stop and kissed him. "G-Gakupo-san I'm g-gonna c-" Kaito barely manged to say before he came but he also felt Gakupo releasing inside of him. Gakupo lay on top of Kaito still panting from what they had done, "you are mine from now on," said Gakupo before he kissed Kaito. They slept together for the rest of the night. In the morning Kaito woke up, and was surprised to realize what he had done with Gakupo who was still sleeping next to him. He tried to stand but couldn't, "my back hurts," Kaito thought annoyed and blushed remembering why his back hurt. He gave up and went back to sleep next to Gakupo but this time he hugged him and felled asleep in his arms.

**Author's note: First time writing a sex scene... That was awkward to write XD So, I came back from the doctor and I'm waiting him to call me to see if I have to stay at the hospital or I can stay home, I don't know yet. Thanks to the ones who gave reviews and the ones who follow my story :D After I finish this story I'm sure I will make more like this, if anybody has suggestions don't be shy and tell me x3 I love reviews and comments by the way as long as they are not insulting -w- See you all on next chapter! (That might and might not be uploaded tomorrow)**

**_Hikari-Dawn-Yami_**


	5. Chapter 5: What just happened

**Author's note: OMFG I'm so sorry for the very late update! I got sick and had to stay at a damned hospital… And my little brother stole my computer DX So I couldn't do any updates TTwTT Anyways people I'm going to continue this fanfiction until I feel like finishing! Now I will shut up and continue with the story~**

Kaito woke up a bit afterwards; he looked up and noticed that Gakupo was already awake looking at him.  
"Since when are you awake?" Kaito asked, not so curious but I bit scared, if Gakupo had been watching him sleep he could perfectly freak out

"Since like whenever you got yourself between my arms" Gakupo answered indifferently with a straight face, wanting to see Kaito's reaction.

"W-what?!" Kaito realized that he was still hugging and cuddling under Gakupo's arms; he turned around and stayed away from Gakupo, covering his face with his scarf so Gakupo wouldn't see his blush.  
But the opposite happened; Gakupo rolled over and pulled Kaito from his waist into a tight embrace.  
"Kaito-san was last night your first time doing it with a man?" Gakupo whispered in Kaito's ear with a seductive tone that only he could do.

"…" Kaito didn't answer, his face was covered in blush and he was embarrassed enough to answer any of _those_ kind of questions.

"I will take your silence as a yes" Gakupo said as if he had just won the biggest prize in lottery, instead he was the responsible one for taking Kaito as his own prize.

Kaito turned around and buried his face on Gakupo's chest.

"S-shut up and stop embarrassing me like that… You already have me and that should be enough" Kaito said pleadingly wanting his face to turn back to normal.

"So you admit you are mine and mine only now?" Gakupo said grabbing Kaito's chin gently, making Kaito look at his eyes. Kaito only nodded as answer, he was embarrassed enough to answer that.

A bit after Gakupo stood up and clothed himself, he sat next to Kaito, who was still lying in bed.

"Are you planning to wake up? After last night I think you should go take a shower~" Gakupo said in a sort of perverted tone, if he got to see Kaito while he took a shower, he would make sure no one else would be able to.

"I can't even feel my legs, how am I supposed to walk to the shower?" Kaito answered indignantly, he sure had enjoyed being with Gakupo but what he wasn't enjoying was the back pain he was feeling at that moment.

Before he could even sit up from bed, Gakupo had him in his arms, carrying him like a bride to the bathroom. Kaito's face covered in a dark red as he looked at the man carrying him, wandering just what went through his head.

Gakupo set Kaito down next to the sink and turned on the water in the bathtub; he undressed himself and looked over to Kaito.  
"You're taking a shower with me" Gakupo stated as his mouth rose in a smirk.

"Okay. As long as you can control your hands and don't do anything perverted" Kaito answered still indignant about his back pain and about the fact he had been dragged out of bed and that now he had to shower with a man he just meet a day ago, for even worse that man was just a newcomer and he had been taken by this 'newcomer' who shouldn't have any experience but apparently he did have a _lot._

After they showered together Kaito managed to put his clothes on, he walked out the door. The moment he looked to the side, there was someone standing there with a face that didn't look happy at all.

**Author's note: Sorry for the cliff hanger . But I need it to raise some views! And I changed my writing style to one more organized… Cause I just felt like it XD By the way, I'm going to make OC characters for a 3D model series w I will post them on my dA and I will put my account in my profile later so you all can give me an advice in it! Well that's all until tomorrow I think! And to the one anonymous user that mentioned that she or he wanted a fanfiction with Ted and Dell Honne! I WILL gladly do it! I will find a bit more about Dell's personality first so I don't screw up in the character w**

_Hikari-Dawn-Yami_


	6. Chapter 6: Meiko! Stop!

**Author's note: Alright.. I had a blockade, I'm sorry, I really just couldn't write, but I will know! I say thanks to that person that gave some hope to continue! Anyways, thanks to all of you for reading this!**

"Miku-chan?..." Kaito said softly, his eyes had opened widely since the moment he saw Miku standing there. "What were you doing with Gakupo-san?" Miku asked, an indignant tone that only she could use. _"Don't try to sound like a princess... This is not 'World is Mine'" _Kaito thought annoyed at her tone. "Well, that's a long story that I don't want to talk about..." Kaito instantly looked away, a small shade of blush covered his cheeks. Suddenly, Miku burst into laughter. "Kaito you're so funny! I already know about you and Gakupo-san!" She was still laughing, she was even holding her stomach as if it was about to burst from all the laughter. "W-what?!" Kaito exclaimed, his face had gone from having a small blush to a pale white color. Gakupo walked out of the room, curious about what was the ruckus all about. "Gakupo-san told me and Rin-chan about your relationship with him, he wanted us to tell us first before telling anyone else because we're the closest people to you besides Master," Miku said softly, she was glad that Kaito had finally found someone who he could be happy with. "Oh, sorry Kaito-san I forgot to tell you about that..." Gakupo admitted as he dried his long, purple hair with a towel. Kaito meanwhile didn't have any comments, he sighed deeply before turning to look at the purple-haired man. "Look, as long as this doesn't cause any ruckus or weird rumors being spread around its all go-," suddenly he saw Meiko standing at a distance where he knew she could hear everything, it wasn't good. Why? Because Kaito knew that if Meiko got drunk she would go ahead and tell everyone about his relationship with Gakupo! Kaito quickly ran back into the room, his cheeks were flushed red and he closed the door, leaving Miku and Gakupo standing outside in astonishment. "I wonder why Kaito just ran..." Miku said as she slowly turned around, spotting Meiko eavesdropping, "Meiko-chan!" She ran after her, but Meiko had dissapared by then, Miku knew well how Meiko was when it came to rumors, this time she wasn't going to mess with the bit of pride that Kaito had. Gakupo stood there, even more astonished, after all he was just a newcomer so he didn't know anyone a lot, he walked back into Kaito's room. Kaito was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking down at his shoes, "I want some ice-cream..." He mumbled softly before noticing Gakupo standing next to him. "What's so bad about Meiko hearing about our relationship?" Gakupo asked curious, sitting down right next to Kaito. "Well... If she gets drunk she will tell everyone... And when I say everyone is everyone literally," Kaito admitted, sighing, he had dated Meiko before so he knew how annoying she could be. Gakupo wondered if Miku had caught Meiko, but he highly doubted it. Both of them sat there, Kaito leaned his head on Gakupo's shoulder comfortably until someone knocked on the door.

**Author's note: Yes. I don't like Meiko at all. End of explanation why I used her like this XD Sorry for another cliff hanger, I need to take a break right now . My hand hurts cause I've been typing a whole lot of essays for school so yeah DX**


	7. Chapter 7: Oh gosh

**Author's note: Alright, I know this update has taken soooo long, and that I only type about 500-900 words. So I thought it wasn't really fair to make short updates over long periods of time. I have also realized that my writing doesn't have a lot of thought in it, like I only put actions and not describing what goes on like some other do. Point is. I will try to make weekly updates with longer chapters, I'm like a noob to writing fanfictions, I'm used to write my own little stories (Those come out a lot better) Anyways, thanks to those who still follow this story! I will also make other versions (I'm planning on one involving school, past century, and some cliche stuff) Because I just love this pairing =w= I'm also planning on doing Hetalia fanfictions! So if there's any Hetalia fan then be ready! On with the story now.**

* * *

"Hey! Gakupo-san and Kaito-nii-chan are you both in there?!" A voice came from the other side of the door, it was undoubtedly one of the youngest girls in the group, Rin. "Yes... Why you ask?" Kaito replied as he lifted his head from Gakupo's shoulder, 'sounds like something happened...She's usually calmer,' he thought before walking to the door.

"Open the door!" Rin commanded as Kaito slowly opened the door and looked down at her, the difference in height was noticeable. "I have some bad news..." Rin innocently said and stared down at the floor, she was quite upset. It wasn't like she had a crush on Kaito or anything but she knew someone else did, someone who was extremely close to her. "I bet its Meiko's fault," Kaito accused instantly without caring about how sad Rin was looking. "No... You know, Len. He had a crush on you for a while... And Meiko committed the mistake of telling him about your relationship with Gakupo-san..." Rin glanced in the room to look at Gakupo, she wasn't sure whether to trust the newcomer or to put him at fault for her reflection's sadness.

"Wait. What?!" Kaito blinked quickly as his system slowly took in the words, his mind was in the middle of a rush. 'Why would that little guy have a crush on me? I'm 6 years older than him... He's only 14!' His mind processed the data finally and he sighed, turning to Gakupo. "You heard that right?... What am I supposed to do?" Kaito asked gently but Gakupo didn't answer, the newcomer only stared at him. Kaito sighed again and turned to look at Rin, "look I didn't know-" before he could finish his sentence Gakupo had quietly walked behind him and comfortably slid his hands down to Kaito's waist as he pulled him closer. "Well, go tell him this guy's mine, and that if he dares try to take him away he will meet a side of mine no one wants to know," Gakupo growled like a lion protecting his food, which was obviously Kaito who, at that moment, was squirming in Gakupo's strong grip.

"Gakupo-san let go of me!" Kaito finally exclaimed but it was worthless, the man wouldn't let go of him, he sighed and gave up on struggling. "Rin-chan.. I'm gonna ask you to go tell master about what's going on, I don't want him to find out in a bad way," he kindly asked as he turned to look at the newcomer. "And you. Don't you dare take advantage that you're taller than me and don't think you can have control over every single little thing I do," he warned, 'I don't like the idea of having this extremely possessive guy with me... But, that means he likes me enough to protect me from anyone else, right?' Kaito quietly thought as he looked up at the man that was holding him by the waist. What he didn't realize is that Rin was staring at them giggling quietly, she slowly closed the door and headed to talk with master as Kaito had asked her to do.

'He looks so cute...' The newcomer thought as he slowly leaned in and allowed himself to kiss Kaito. Kaito whined softly but he didn't struggle like he had on other occasions, this time he had given into the kiss completely as his lips slowly made an opening. Gakupo wasn't going to allow a chance like this go by like nothing, he slid his tongue into Kaito's mouth, invading him completely. 'I've got him now...' Gakupo thought victoriously as his tongue rubbed against Kaito's, for a newcomer, he was pretty good at kissing.

They kissed for quite the long bit until Kaito had to pull back to breath, he stared up at the long-haired man. "W-we should get going to see master already..." Kaito was still dazed by the kiss. "Oh, I almost forgot about that," the other said as he let go of Kaito and headed out of the room like nothing happened. 'Stupid idiot... Don't say that with a straight face and like nothing happened!' Kaito exclaimed in his mind but he followed Gakupo as they headed to their master's room.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, I again changed my style of writing XD I REALLY want to know how this is coming out now, I'm really proud of myself about this chapter, I think I did a lot better than in the other ones. So please give some feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8: WHAT!

**Author's note: GUYS, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN SO LONG, I WILL THOUGH GET BACK UP ON THIS STORY UNTIL I FINISH IT. I had a huge author block, I couldn't think of any way to finish this.. But I finally managed to! I've had some other problems going on my family but they're all fixed now! So for surely I will continue this story and I might upload a bit more often, since I have more ideas for other stories with other series and other pairings too! I'm into a lot of fandoms so don't be shy and ask requests if you want to!.. By the way, any Hetalia fans out there? :3 Cause right now its my fandom (BUT I will write stories for other series, including Vocaloid still!), my OTP being AsaKiku (EnglandxJapan) right now so you guys might wanna prepare for AsaKiku spam! XD Anyways, I love FrUK AND USUK AND ASAKIKU, so nobody can dare say that I hate some other pairings Anyways, on with the story!**

Kaito and Gakupo walked to the studio were their master was, annoyed by the awkward silence, Kaito spoke up. "So... Gakupo-san.. What would happen if Len-kun started to hate you for being with me?..." He asked as he glanced at Gakupo, who was quietly walking next to him, tall and proud. "Well, that would be too bad for him. I'm not planning to lose you over his childish cries," Gakupo answered a bit coldly. 'Does he really think I would leave him because some guy doesn't want me with him?' He thought as he kept on walking. The more they walked the closer they got to the studio, their master was waiting for them; Miku, Rin, Meiko, and Luka, were already waiting for their arrival, but Len was missing. Len, on the other hand, had heard the news from Meiko earlier and he had chosen to stay in his room. He had told Rin to tell master that he was not feeling well and that he wouldn't be recording today. Once they arrived at the studio, everybody was sitting down ready to start a new song, Bad End Night, but Len was missing. "Kaito, do you mind going to see if Len is feeling better? It would be hard to record him by himself tomorrow," his master asked with a worried tone, the atmosphere turned tense around everybody when he asked, that feeling that something wasn't going to go that well. Kaito gave a nod as he got up and walked out, his heartbeat was racing, it wasn't like he saw Len as more than a mere friend, but he knew what Len's feelings were towards him. He let out a soft sigh as he walked, 'I don't think he's upset because of me.. Right? I mean, he knew that I'm older than him by much and that I only see him as a good friend, more like a little brother,' He thought. Getting closer to Len's room, he gently knocked on the door. "Len-kun? Master wants to know if you will be coming or not," Kaito asked softly, trying to make himself sound like he hadn't heard anything about Len's crush on him. "Get out, I'm not going," Len answered coldly as he laid on his bed, his head was buried in his pillow. "Len-kun? Are you feeling alright?.." Kaito asked boldly as he walked into his room, a huge mistake. "How can you ask if you know why I'm like this? I've been having a crush on you for so long and then you just fuck with the newcomer without knowing him at all!" Len stood from his bed and stared up at Kaito, his eyes were filled with hatred for the newcomer, who had not had a chance to even meet Len. "Oh.. Look, Len-kun.. I'm sorry but I consider you a really good friend, plus there's the huge age difference between us anyway and I would look like a pedophile.." Kaito mumbled, he didn't really care about his reputation but he had to have a valid argument. Suddenly Len grabbed Kaito by the collar and threw him on his bed, slamming his door closed and locking it, for someone that small, that was a pretty bit of strength. He got on top of Kaito and held his wrists together so he had no chance of escaping. "Len-kun?!" Kaito exclaimed at the sudden movement, a soft shade of pink covering his cheeks. Len leaned down and whispered into Kaito's ear, "Why would you be with him? I'm much better, I can please you much more.." He gave Kaito's ear a small, playful but lustful, lick, sending shivers down Kaito's spine. 'Goddamn it! Since when does everybody want me?!' Kaito cried in his mind. There was no escape for him now, the room was too far from the studio to try to scream for help, he wouldn't dare to hurt a small guy either, only a miracle could save him from all that could happen.


End file.
